Optical fiber distribution cables are utilized in building/campus local area networks, central offices, data centers and other premises where high bandwidth data transfer is required. These cables can be deployed in both overhead and raised floor cable pathways, along with terminations into data cabinets. As data transfer requirements have increased, the number of fibers to support these demands has driven the development of high fiber density products. High density micro-cabling along with multi-fiber connectivity have been instrumental in supporting the increasing demands for high bandwidth data transfer.
Known distribution cables are typically sub-unitized and include a central strength member. However, while many such distribution cables are useful and provide the desired performance characteristics, improvements in distribution cable design are desired. For example, increased flexibility and fiber density are desired to provide improved installation and optical transmission capabilities. However, the ruggedness and relatively small overall size of the cables must desirable be maintained.
Accordingly, improved fiber optic distribution cables are desired in the art.